Once Upon a Dream
by Dwiddle
Summary: Sleeping Beauty Inspired AU Prince Kurt has been sheltered from the world all his life due to a threat to his father from a sorcerer years ago. Now that the threat was becoming fulfilled, could anyone save him? Onesided Kurtbastian, Klaine


Cheers were heard throughout the kingdom as the sun rose over the horizon. People from all over the kingdom, rich and poor, had begun to celebrate. After months of waiting, Queen Elizabeth finally gave birth to the next heir of the kingdom.

Prince Kurt.

For years King Burt and Queen Elizabeth have been trying to conceive a child, but no matter how hard they tried they never were able to have a child. Day after day, week after week, month after month, Elizabeth became more desperate to have a child to take care of. A child that she could love like she loves her husband. But they could not. And as more time passed without any luck, the more depressed she came.

And as Elizabeth became depressed, King Burt became more desperate. He was becoming old, and he needed an heir to the throne in case something happened to him. _ had told him his heart was becoming weaker, and soon it would stop working. If he didn't have a heir, he didn't know what would happen to the kingdom.

So he went to his only option. Magic.

Hiding his face in a dark cloak so no one knew who he was, he traveled through the dark forest, trying to find his only hope.

That was when he saw it. The old wooden cottage, hidden behind tall, gnarled trees and under layers of vines. The only indication of anyone actually living there was a dim light coming through the vines. There was no sound coming from the cottage, making it seem abandoned. But it was Burt's only hope.

He kept going further until he was right in front of the door. Or at least, it was what he thought was the door. He stood there, wondering whether or not if he should knock on what he thought was the door. Would making a deal with this man be worth it? Before he could contemplate leaving, the door opened, revealing the man behind it.

He was tall and skinny. No, not skinny, he was more skeletal. The bones in his face were poking out in all directions. His dark green coat covered his arms and legs, which were probably just as skinny as his face. He glared at Burt through emerald green eyes.

"What do you want?" Burt swallowed, questioning if he should keep going with his plan. He then thought to Elizabeth, and how every day her lovely face grew more sullen with grief. This was right, he kept telling himself. This would be for the better. For his family. For his kingdom.

"I need your help," he said. The man gave Burt a questioning look.

"You need my help," he asked in a dangerously low voice. "You, the king, who banished me from your kingdom, are now asking for my assistance?" Burt nodded, and the man let out a chuckle. "Well look at the irony."

"Please," Burt begged. He would never lower himself to begging to a sorcerer, but he was desperate. "My wife and I, we are trying to have a child. An heir. But no matter how hard we try, she cannot get pregnant."

"You want my assistance? So you can continue your reign?" Burt shrunk away. He knew this was foolish, and that this would not work. But he had to keep trying. He was his only hope. This had to work.

"Yes," Burt whispered after a long silence. "Yes, please Arthur." The man, Arthur, looked surprised at the tone of Burt's voice. He sounded tired. He sounded defeated, which made Arthur smirk.

"I can help you," Arthur said and Burt looked up, wide eyed at the man. "But only on one condition." That was when Burt lifted up an eyebrow. He knew that there would have to be a condition, but he did not know what the condition would be. It could be anything, and that was what worried Burt the most.

"What is it?"

"I want you to allow me and my wife to move back into the kingdom." Caught off guard, Burt stuttered out a quiet "what?"

"You heard me. My wife, you see, is also having a child. Except, she didn't need any help." Burt glared at Arthur, though the later ignored the look. "So, I will help you only if you allow us to come and live in the kingdom."

Burt didn't know what to say about this. He banned them for a reason. Could he overlook all of that to have a child? In the end, it was.

"I agree." Arthur smiled, actually smiled, at the answer. Not his usual smirk. He extended his hand out to Burt, and he took it, shaking it with a firm grip.

"Then we have a deal your highness." After the exchanged, Burt pulled back up the hood of his cloak and walked back the way he came to the kingdom.

And to his word, one month later, Elizabeth came to up, beaming, announcing that she was pregnant.

Then nine months later, Kurt came into the world, his bright blue eyes looking up at his parents.

Elizabeth cared for Kurt with everything she had. Everywhere she went, she would take Kurt with him. She hardly ever let him stay with the babysitter. Even if she had to go to a royal meeting she would take him there.

Three years went by, and Kurt started to grow up. And in those three years, Burt forgot the promise he made to Arthur in favor of spending any and all time he could being with Kurt whenever he wasn't attending to royal businesses.

That came back to haunt him on a day like any other.

It was a sunny day, not too cold and not too hot. Elizabeth was inside, spending time with the other women who lived in the castle. Outside Burt was talking with the royal guards while Kurt played in the garden. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary until it happened.

Burt walked away from the guards, going back to fetch Kurt so they could all go inside to have dinner.

And that was when he saw Arthur talking to his son. Burt sped up his walking, hoping he had done nothing to his son.

"Arthur," Burt shouted, "what are you doing here?" Arthur looked up from where he was speaking to Kurt. Kurt also turned around, smiling at his father.

"Daddy," Kurt squeaked, running over to Burt smiling as he hugged his legs. "Mister Arthur was telling me how you two were friends. Can I be friends with him too?" Burt glanced down at his son before looking back at Arthur.

"Kurt, go inside." Kurt looked up, questioning his father.

"But I'm not done playing outside yet!"

"Go inside," Burt instructed again, this time with more force. Kurt looked between Arthur and his father before he pranced into the castle, a guard following behind him to ensure his safety. Once Kurt was inside, Burt turned back to Arthur.

"What are you doing here?" Arthur's fake smile slowly turned into a scowl.

"It's nice to know that you remembered our deal."

"What are you talking about?" That seemed to be the wrong thing to say, as Arthur started fuming.

"What do you mean? What do you mean! Our deal Burt! You promised me that if I allowed you to conceive a child that you would let me and my wife live in the kingdom. My pregnant wife! And from what I just saw, you had your child." Burt's eyes widened as he finally remembered the promise he had made.

Three years ago.

"Arthur, I'm so sorry…" Before he could get any further Arthur cut him off, screaming.

"You're sorry? You mean you did not care! I waited patiently for three years to fulfill your part of the deal, and that never happened." The footsteps are guards coming could be heard every time Arthur took a breath, but that didn't stop the man from screaming at Burt.

"Well I'm tired of waiting. Allow me to move in here, or you will regret it." By the time he finished, five guards were around Burt, protecting him from anything the sorcerer would do.

Sighing, Burt looked up at Arthur.

"No." Arthur took a step back, appalled by the answer he was given. "I know I promised you that I would allow you and your wife to stay in the kingdom. But with your past, and with what you tried to do years ago, I cannot allow you to live here. I'm sorry." Arthur didn't do anything for a while, and Burt started to worry. But before he said anything, Arthur started to laugh. He laughed louder and louder until one of the guards took a step forward. Then he looked up, with a crazed look in his eye.

"Of course you are sorry, Your Highness," he said with hatred coming off of each word. "I should know that your decisions are always just. I am so sorry for doubting anything you said." Burt started to get worried the more the man spoke.

"Now I will make you a promise. And I will not take back mine. I will not forget it." One of the guards step directly in front of Burt, shielding him from anything that could come from the man. "I brought your son to you, and I can take him away just as easily. When the clock strikes midnight on his sixteenth birthday, I will come back, and I will take him from you." Burt froze. He did not care if Arthur threaten him or his life. But he could not take it if he took away Kurt. If he took away his son. "If he is stays alive, or if he dies, I do not know yet. But mark my words, you will never see him again. Your precious son will be mine."

Burt's mind was clouded with thoughts of his baby boy gone. Thoughts of his baby becoming a slave to a sorcerer. Thoughts of his son dead in a cold dungeon. The more he thought, the angrier he got.

"Guards," Burt yelled, pointing towards Arthur. "Get rid of this man." At his words the guards ran forward in an attempt to grab him. But Arthur waved his arm, causing him to disappear in a burst of green fire. As he disappeared, his last words stayed in the air.

_I will keep my promise._


End file.
